Hidden Depths
by TheOneYouThoughtYouKnew
Summary: Carlisle's daughter shows up in Forks without any memory of her life. She meets the Cullens and starts to remember. What happens when she imprints with a werewolf and falls in love with one of Carlisle's "sons"?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl slowly walked her way through the forest. She was trying to recapture her memories but nothing was coming to her mind. She had woken up some time ago in a hallow tree and could'n even remember her name. Walking a bit further she came upon a strange sent. Her heart quicken and her mind raced with questions.

_Why am i able to smell such suddle sents?_ She asked her self.

As she walked futher and came upon a young man laying on the ground covered in blood. With her senses whirling she walked closer. His body was toned and his hair was as dark as night. She kneeled beside him and to check if he ws breathing. Before she was able to check his eyes shoot open and stared at her with great intensity. He growled at her and she backed away with fear. Suddenly she was flooded with a voice in her head.

_Who is she and why does she smell so strange..._

_Oh no her eyes are red, lets hope she doesn't try to attack..._

_Why is she staring at me like she can read my mind..._

The girl stared at him, and suddenly sniffed herself.

_I don't smell funny, _she thought. _Wait how was I able to hear him?_

She extended her hand to him and he looked at her with disgust.

"Get away from me you leech!" he retorted with a growl.

She looked at him with pain in her eyes and turn away. She let a single tear escape and then ran as fast as she could. She had gotten quite far when she relized how fast she was running.

_What has happened to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

The young girls mind was racing as she broke down in the forest. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She wished that her memories would return to her so she would understand. She then heard a rustling in the bushes. She held her breath and walk forward. Within her mind she couldn't help but think "why would someone be so stupid?" She got closer and saw someone. Upon seeing his radiant beauty she wished she was invisible.

"Who is out there?" he questioned, "I can feel your embarrassment, show yourself !"

_What does he mean "feel" my embarrassment, and I'm right in front of him why can't he see me?_

Upon asking herself that question she reappeared right in front of the man. He jumped back with a surprised look on his face and the young girl could hear his thoughts in her head.

_How did she do that? She doesn't look like one of us, and she has a heart beat._

She noticed him sniffing the air. _She smells like one of us, I have to bring her Carlisle._

Once she heard this in his thoughts she began to freak and for the first time sense she had awoken she spoke.

"You are not taking me anywhere" she said forcefully, hoping that he would take it as a threat.

"You will be coming with me"

His voice was like music to her ears and he had stunned her to the point in which he was able to pick her up without her noticing. Once she noticed she was in the strange man's arms she tried to wiggle her way free. When that didn't work she started to scream.

"Now, now none of that"

She instantly felt herself getting calmer and she realized that she was tired. On the trip to wherever he was bringing her she started to fall asleep.

_Well now that is quite weird vampires can't sleep..._

To tired to comprehend what he had said she fell into a deep slumber.

She had slept for days and the entire time this strange man kept watch over her. He felt a connection to her, like he was supposed to be her protector.

Later in the evening of her third day asleep she heard the voices of angels and was awoken.

"Does anyone know this chicks name, we can't just continue to call her the girl" a gruff voice said.

Another more feminine voice spoke up.

"I've tried to get into her mind, but she has a impenetrable barrier around it"

He truly seemed perplexed and the young girl wondered why her thought he should be able to read her mind.

She finally opened her eyes and was blinded by the glowing light over head. The lights were quickly dimmed and She was staring into the eyes of an oddly familiar man. He stuck out hims hand and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle"

With his words all of her passed memories came flooding into her head.

_Their was a little girl lying on her bed and she instantly noticed it as herself. She was writing her name on her suitcase as she and her mom where moving. _

So, she thought, my name is Selene.

_  
A beautiful man came in and she instantly notice it was Carlisle. He spoke to the young girl apologizing about them having to leave. The young girl was crying as the man walked out. He turned to her and said the words she knew she would never forget._

" _I will love you forever, my daughter"_

She came out of her repressed memories and said the one word that would send the Cullen household into complete chaos.

"Dad?"


	3. The truth is out

Carlisle stared up at the young girl in wonder. Could this really be his little girl. Could this really be his Selene. After staring into her eyes for a while he spoke to her.

"Selene?" he questioned. "Is that really you?"

Selene began to cry.

"Yes, daddy it really is me"

At her words she through herself at him. Engulfing him in a hug.

The feminine voice spoke up again.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?"

Selene spoke quietly at first but as the story progressed she got more confident with her words.

_The night we had to leave the sky was gray with signs of a storm. My father said that me and my mother had to leave because tonight was a big night for him and he didn't want us to get hurt in the cross fire. He was always talking crazy about vampires and I didn't believe him until many years later._

_I had just turned eleven when I came unto my first vampire. I had saw it from afar as it attacked a village. My mother tried her hardest to keep me sheltered after that, but I wanted to fight the very creatures who killed my father. Even at the age of eleven I was quite tough. When she realized that her attempts to keep me home wouldn't work she sent me to live in the Amazon with some relatives that she had. She believed that by sending me there she could get me away from the vampires. Little did she know how wrong she was._

_It had only been a matter of weeks before I was able to sneak out of my new home. The people that my mom had sent me to live with weren't the brightest. I ran as fast as I could through the jungle, knowing that I had to find civilization in order to find vampires. I had only been running for thirty minutes when I had stopped at a fresh water creek for rest. As I sat resting I herd a rustle in the bushes. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten closer but I had a gut feeling that I should._

_As I opened the bushes I discovered a small infant covered in blood. I felt a ping in my heart as I brought it closer to me. Once it got near my flesh it started to bit at me. It was at that moment that I realized it was a baby vampire. I also knew that even if I wanted to I really could bring my self to kill it. She looked to innocent and even though she lived on blood I couldn't let harm come to her._

_I stayed in the forest protecting the child until she was full grown. I was only __sixteen now and she looked to be older than me. I had always trusted her with my life but it turned out I trusted her to much. While asleep one night she decided my fate without permission. I spent the next three nights in pain hating who I was becoming. Once I came to I ran from her, I ran until I was in the Americas. I hide myself in side a tree and laid my head down, wishing to never wake up. _

"When I woke up I was in a forest and ran into a very strange guy. Then I ran into that one in the comer and then I was here"

You could tell by her voice that she was confused by the ending of her story.

She then looked up at her father. "Why did I sleep all those years"

"I don't know honey, I just don't know."


End file.
